Asking For Trouble
by awesomegirl13
Summary: Everything between Rose and Scorpius seems to be a competition. Grades, Quidditch, you name it. When a strange twist of fate results in the two seemingly falling for each other, will their families accept it, or fight the decision until the bitter end?:: -Awesomegirl13
1. Chapter 1: And So it Begins

_**Asking For Trouble **_

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me, Awesomegirl13, back with another story for all of you. *queue applause* Anywho, I've recently become obsessed with the RosexScorpius pairing, so this story is the result! Dedication of this chapter goes to _RoMaCpda_ for all her awesome help guiding me through making a plot for this story. Dedication of this entire story, along with a lot of extra extra thanks goes to _Alexa Eversence_, my awesome beta, without whom I probably wouldn't even have this story. (And if I did have this story, it would probably suck pretty badly.) She also gave me the title and the summary. :)**

**Disclaimer: So yeah. #littleknownfact, I don't own Harry Potter! Whoaaa I know right? It's pretty crazy. You should read this anyways though. Your own little tribute to Queen Rowling.**

* * *

"Oh come on Weasley, you just _know_ you love me!"

"In your dreams Malfoy."

"Or my nightmares."

"Merlin! You are such an insufferable little—"

"Language Weasley, wouldn't want to taint your perfect reputation, would you?"

"Gahh! You're lucky I don't hex you into oblivion! I'm a prefect you know; I can give you a detention for your extreme disrespect!"

"Ha. You're forgetting I'm a prefect too. And I'm pretty sure it doesn't follow all the codes to give someone a detention just for contradicting you."

"You really think you're all that, don't you?"

"You're right. I _do_ think I'm all that, and so do the ladies, so I think I'm doing OK."

"You disgust me."

"The feeling's mutual. Oh, and by the way Weasley, I'd get a bucket of water to put out that mess you call your hair. I think it might be on fire."

"That was weak Malfoy! I'm sure you can think of a better insult than that one."

"You're right, I probably could. You're not really worth the brain power though, I need to save it for the next time I beat you at a charms test."

"I told you, it's not about the charms test!"

"Then what is it about?"

"It's about you being a pig-headed insufferable git!"

"I'd challenge you to a duel if I didn't have such an unfair advantage. You are a Weasley after all. I'm sure being such a large blood-traitor taints your ability to do magic."

"Why don't you just crawl back to your little mommy and daddy and complain to them like you always do? Maybe daddy can teach you some spells from his Death Eater days."

"You take that back."

"Make me!"

"You're the one who—"

"I never even—"

"You take that back, or I'll—"

"I'd like to see you try Malfoy, you couldn't even—"

"Oh, because you're one to talk Miss—"

"At least I'm not—"

"Just because your father—"

"At least my father didn't—"

And so the argument continued. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were screaming bloody murder at each other, as everyone else in the hallway just parted around them. The typical routine, day after day. It's a bit funny actually; Rose's face becomes as red as her hair, Scorpius makes a comment about it looking like a tomato, and she goes off again. He smirks, and stands there with his arms crossed, nearly enjoying whatever curse words she's throwing at him. Then Rose crosses the line, and mentions his family's reputation. That's when Scorpius snaps also. The fighting continues, Scorpius clenching his fists to the point where his knuckles turned white, and making it really obvious to anyone paying attention, (which would be no one,) that if Rose Weasley wasn't a girl, he would punch her brains out. The conversation went on as such, as their fellow students at Hogwarts passed by as though the two were talking about a friendly game of Quidditch, or a new brand of Wizarding Robes. What's new?

* * *

"So Rose," Alice Longbottom started to say during lunch with her usual group of friends. "What was that huge fight earlier with you and Malfoy about?"

Albus, another member of their little group, answered for Rose. "What's it always about? Malfoy being Malfoy, and Rose just being Rose. Listen Rose, if I were you I wouldn't even bother talking to him at all. He's just trying to egg you on."

Rose tried to cover her mushroom filled mouth with her hand before answering, "Easy for you to say. You're not potions partners with the little git."

"Rose! No eating with your mouth full!" Cadence joked, looking at Rose as if she had committed a great crime against humanity.

"Yeah, whatever." Rose said, obviously not in that much of a joking mood. Albus was still pondering over the last thing Rose said. That's the thing about Albus, he has a lot of great opinions and things to say, but normally it just takes him a while to get them all out. It was just one of the differences that separated him from his father.

"Rose," He finally said. "I get what you're trying to say, I really do. I mean, I have to hear from him on a daily basis how much of a freak I am. Seriously, it's like he takes great joy in reminding me that the only reason I even have friends is because my dad is the great 'Harry Potter' savior of the wizarding world. You know? I mean, it's not like I don't go through the same thing you do with him. It's all about how you react."

"Whatever." Rose said, snapping a bit unnecessarily. "I'm not really in a good mood right now. You know? I just… let's not even talk about Malfoy. He's just ruining everything, and he's not even here."

"Okay," Alice said, "We won't talk about Malfoy, _but_ you need to tell us what's been going on with you and Ethan!"

Rose rolled her eyes before answering. "Nothing's going on. We broke up. End of story."

Alice didn't look convinced. "But I see the way you stare at him!"

"Look Alice, he's not interested anymore… I'm… I'm over him, okay?"

Albus let out a cough, obviously fake, before interjecting into the conversation. "As wonderful as this conversation is, let's talk about something _non_ romance or gossip oriented. Like, I don't know, Quidditch or something?"

Rose laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe in a minute. So Cadence, what was that you were talking about earlier? You know? Tell them about what happened with Kyla?"

Cadence brightened up at the chance to share her story. "Oh yeah! Okay guys, let me set the scene for you first. Picture this: I got stuck at a table between Kyla Bullstrode and Caelum Black, right? And they're over there being complete idiots. I'm not even sure _what_ Kyla was doing, but obviously it didn't have anything to do with Potions. Professor Slughorn was babbling on about this potion, right? And there were specific instructions on how to make it. Kyla was going on about some new diamond whatever her mum bought her, that dull spoiled little— I swear she's the most spoiled bit—"

"Cadence! Story!"

"Oh. Right. Sorry, I got a bit carried away. She's just such a little… well, you get the point. Anyways, my remembral started glowing, and Caelum saw it. How I got lucky enough to be stuck between two Slytherins, I'll never know. They're not very bright either. Anyways, so I was just minding my own business when Caelum takes my remembral. And I'm just like, 'Hey! That's mine!' and he's like, 'Yeah, I don't care.' Then he and Kyla started playing keep-a-way with it from me, and I started freaking out because our potion was doing strange stuff. Like, it was bubbling weird and turning a puke color. You know how it goes, right? But then—get this—Kyla's so terrible at anything even remotely involving fast reflexes or hand/eye coordination, that she missed the remembral, it landed in the cauldron, and splashed a ton of the botched potion up at her face!

"Ha. Ha." Albus laughed sarcastically, "This is funny, how?"

"It… It…" Cadence could barely talk she was laughing so hard, and Rose was laughing just about as hard with her. "When it splashed up at her, it singed her eyebrows off!" Three seconds it took, between the time Cadence told the story and the time the laughter started, but once it started, it didn't stop for a _long,long_ time.

* * *

So how did the infamous Weasley/Malfoy feud start? It's simple really; Rose Weasley was raised from a young age to hate Scorpius Malfoy. _A little girl about to get on the train to Hogwarts. She has red hair, like her father, but that's not the only thing she shares with him. She also might have inherited his stubborn nature. "See that little boy over there Rose? Beat him at everything!"_ So that became Rose Weasley's goal for the rest of her career at Hogwarts. I mean, it's not like she had never given him a chance. They had even sat together in the compartment on the way to Hogwarts! But all it took was one "mudblood" comment directed at her immediate new-friend Cadence to secure Rose's hatred of the young Malfoy boy. From then on out, it's been him, and her. Both the top two students in the class. They competed in _everything_. From charms, all the way to ancient runes. They were on different Quidditch teams and from different houses. They were two polar opposites. He may have a stare as cold as ice, but she has a temper hot as fire.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey! If it isn't one of my favorite cousins, itty bitty Rosie-Posie!" Rose rolled her eyes at her 7th year cousin James. Unlike Albus, who was determined to make his own name in the wizarding world, (no matter how long it takes him,) James was perfectly happy to glide through Hogwarts based on the glory of his parents. After all, according to James, "Dad didn't save the wizarding world to have his son be 'just another student,' did he? I mean, if the glory's already here, why fight it?" Typical James behavior, but, he was her cousin, and she loved him. In fact, unlike Malfoy, his pride was almost humorous. He pretty much ruled the school. James had all the girls, and definitely knew how to work the Professors. (Not to mention the fact that he was the master prankster extraordinaire.)

"Ugh, James!" Rose moaned, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Rosie-Posie? I'm not six anymore! Merlin, you still treat me like a first year."

James gave his famous James-Potter-Grin, and plopped down next to her and Lily on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. "Hi James!" Lily piped up, tearing herself away from her copy of "Hogwarts: A History" for a few seconds to chat with her 'favorite brother.' Rose thought this almost comical also, the fact that Lily, despite being _related_ to him, could still almost completely worship James. Al, Rose, and the rest just sort of shook their heads at James. He certainly was a case. Alice on the other hand? Well, Rose has always sort of suspected that Alice might have a crush on Rose's attractive cousin.

James, Fred, and Ethan are the group of the age at Hogwarts. They've gotten a total of one hundred and thirty-eight detentions so far. Almost as much as Fred and George a few years back, two of the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts History, but definitely not as much as the Marauders in James's grandfather's time. "So have you gotten a letter from mom yet this year?" James asked Lily. "I've gotten one, and we've only been here a week!"

"Yeah, yeah. You know mom though. Last year she sent us all like, twenty by the end of the first month."

"Well yeah, but I still think that's a bit overkill."

Rose laughed, and said, "Not as overkill as my dad. I swear, he's obsessed with those Howlers. He must think they're fun to write or something, because we all get them about once a week. I think he even sent you and Fred some last year, too. Right James?"

"Ha, yeah. Right after I had set Professor Longbottom's toad on fire. But hey, how was I supposed to know animals were flammable?"

He made small talk with Lily for a bit, meanwhile Rose got a little bit lost in her own thoughts. "So Rosie," James said after awhile, "Have you started studying for your OWLs yet?"

"OWLs aren't for another, let's see… like, eight months! I've got another seven months before I even start studying."

"Yeah, because that won't be a bad idea at all. When I took my OWLs, half the class ended up sick because they exhausted themselves so much. One girl actually ended up in St. Mungo's."

"Yeah, well, I'll start studying eventually. Hey, are you going to the Slug Club dinner next week?" She asked her cousins.

"I'm going!" Lily said excitedly.

"How can I not?" James added. "He pretty much tracks me down all the time making sure I'm going. He certainly is a case, isn't he? Dad says he's been teaching nearly his whole life. He retired for awhile when our parents were in school, but now he's so old I'm surprised he can still hobble around."

"At least he's not as old as Binns." Rose joked.

"Oh," Lily said, "Binns is dead, so I don't think he's winning any contests. I wouldn't be surprised if Binns was teaching even when Nearly Headless Nick was a kid." They all laughed and joked for a bit, until it got so late they were all about to fall asleep anyways. Just another part of the daily routine.

* * *

The next day during potions class, more things blew up. Literally, and figuratively. Literally, considering half the class were complete imbeciles when it came to fifth year potions, and figuratively, because Rose and Scorpius are partners. "Yes, yes," Slughorn began, talking to Albus. "I see you've inherited your fathers gift at potions! He was a wonderful student, he really was. Never have I seen someone so excellent at potions! You're grandmother Lily was excellent as well, so I guess it just runs in the family! Now, I remember teaching your father Harry Potter. I taught him most of what he knows, in fact. Several things that I'm sure even helped him defeat You-Know-Who himself. Now, what was I saying again? Oh yes—"

"Potter." Malfoy snarled under his breath. "Always getting all the perks from teachers. He's not even that great! Always just gliding through school on dumb luck and glory from his dad. All the Potters are the same way. My dad says they all seem just like their dad. Even you can't deny he sucks at potions Weasley, and you're actually friends with the dolt."

Rose took a deep breath in, trying to just brush everything Scorpius said off her shoulder. "Don't talk about Al that way, okay? He doesn't ask for this, any more than I ask for my reputation or that you ask for yours. It's just the way it is. Got it?"

"Oh of course you'd defend him Weasley. I forgot your whole attention seeking family _is_ pretty close, isn't it? I'm surprised you can even remember the names of all your cousins. It's like your whole family just constantly sucks people in. Do you, like, post adds in _The Daily Prophet_ to recruit new members or something? Explains why you all dress the way you do. So many mouths to feed, it really is a shame that—"

"Shut _up_ Malfoy."

"Here, pass me those dragon balls. I forgot you get all self-righteous when it comes to things like that."

"Excuse me Malfoy, I forgot your entire family thinks they're better than us."

"We are better than you."

"Oh yeah? Did your grandfather tell you that after he got out of Azkaban?"

"Yeah, actually, he did. Right after he mentioned how tainted your blood is. My father always said your father was crazy for ruining his pure-line by marrying that mudblood you call a mother."

"That's it Malfoy! When are you going to realize that _no one_ cares about that stupid blood thing anymore except for you and some of your lame friends. Mudblood? Stop acting like you're better than everyone just because you're line is pure! I can name five people right now more powerful than you, and I can bet not one of them is a pureblood."

"Oh, you're just bitter because your boyfriend was snogging Gemma. She really does get around, doesn't she?"

"DENSAU—" Scorpius shoved his hand over Rose's mouth before she had the chance to scream whatever curse she wanted to scream at him.

"Not here you idiot!" He hissed. "Do you want us to get in trouble? Fine. You don't think I'm better than you? How about you save those curses for a duel tonight. Meet me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at 2:00AM, that's a good four hours after curfew. Winner keeps their pride."

He removed his hand from Rose's mouth. She looked around quickly to make sure no one could hear their conversation. "I don't know—if we were to get caught then—"

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry, I forgot you're uptight. My bad. Well then, I guess you're just too afraid to fight me. Looks like my dad was right about you Weasley's. You're all cowards."

"Spoken from the man who ran from the battle. I've heard the same stories you have Malfoy, I guess we just interpret them differently. You know what, I'm in. But I swear—if you stand me up I'll—"

"Don't worry. I wouldn't miss this fight for the world."

* * *

**A/N: Well, surprisingly enough this might just be the longest first chapter for a story I've ever written! So that was the first chapter of my story, mostly just introduction to characters, but I threw in a bit of rising action. Review to let me know what you think! Who knows, it might help me update faster! *wink, nudge***

**Kay bye.**

**-Awesomegirl13**


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight Duel

**A/N: Look who's back! (Here's a hint: It's me.) I'm going to pass off my long-time-no-update on the fact that school started, and I've been sick. And I'm moving. And I've had some stories get deleted. All together not so good for self-esteem. I'm very pleased at the good feedback I've gotten from this story so far! So yay to all you reviewers! So sit back, listen to some Wrock, and enjoy this next chapter! :) **

**_Disclaimer: So did you know I don't own Harry Potter? Well. You do now._**

* * *

Rose Weasley had very few fears. One of which just happened to be getting into trouble. Sounds silly, right? Petty even? It wasn't like she never did anything wrong; she does take after her father after all. She was just exceptionally good at never getting caught. "James?" She asked, later that night.

"Yeah?" He replied, with the usual playful tone in his voice. Rose took a deep breath. She _hated_ asking James for help. He could never seem to leave things alone, always wanting the details about _everything_.

"I need to borrowtheinvisibilitycloak."

"What?"

"I said," Rose repeated, taking a deep breath. "I need to borrow the cloak."

James grinned from ear to ear, obviously ready to seize any opportunity to tease one of his favorite cousins. "Ooh! Getting into trouble again, eh? What do you have up your sleeve this time? A prank?"

"No." Rose said sharply.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're a goody-goody." James laughed.

Rose sighed, why did everyone always assume she's such a goody-goody? "No! I'm sneaking out, remember? I'm just… meeting someone."

"Oh I see how it is. A little midnight romance, huh? Just don't get caught. Ethan, Fred, and I have a pretty epic prank planned for tomorrow night, but I can't reveal too many details about it just yet. Anyway, if Ethan lands in detention because of you, then—"

"I'm not meeting Ethan. We're over, remember? He cheated on me? Or did that slip your mind? Just let me have the cloak, alright?" James shrugged, realizing the Rose wasn't in much of a cheerful mood, before handing over the cloak.

"I need it back for the prank tomorrow. Remember that."

* * *

It was 2:00AM already, and Scorpius was tip-toeing out into the common room. Why had he proposed the idea again? Oh yeah. Pride; that silly little personality trait that had always seemed to get him into trouble. It wasn't like he didn't believe he could beat Weasley, because he _knew_ he could beat Weasley. It was just… 2:00AM. Scorpius had always believed that his brain was a bit… fuzzy in the morning. Yeah, that was it. Brain fuzz, and nothing more. He thought back to their conversation from earlier, just to renew his anger a bit. Why did she always compare him to his family? Sheesh. There was more to him than just the "Malfoy reputation." It wasn't like he asked to be Scorpius Malfoy. He was just… _born_ Scorpius Malfoy. Everything just went smoothly from there. Plus, want to hear a secret? The sorting hat will sometimes let you choose your own house. The hat had considered putting him in Gryffindor. Why? Who knew? He just knew that he _never_ wouldhave lived that one down. He had practically begged to be placed into Slytherin. The hat gladly obliged. He belonged in Slytherin. He just… fit.

Just as he was about to climb out the opening of the common room, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, and saw Gemma batting her eyes at him. Merlin's Underpants. Just what he needed. "Hey Scorp. Where are you off to this late at night?"

He cursed at her inwardly. "Nowhere." He shrugged, "Just… taking care of something."

She pouted. "There's not someone else, is there? Why don't you just stay here instead and we can have our own little party."

_Kill me now._ He thought. _Godric, that girl gets around. Where's the nearest cliff so I can throw myself off of it? Or better yet, throw her off instead. _"Uhh. Maybe later." He said, shrugging her off. Here's the thing about Gemma: She was one of the only purebloods left nowadays, and blood purity was definitely one of the top characteristics he was supposed to look for in a girl. It was something his family felt incredibly strong about. His grandfather especially. Gemma was despicable, just by how she acted, and annoying as anything, but his parents adored her. He wouldn't be surprised if he ended up marrying her some day. Honestly? There _were_ some times Scorpius considered dating a muggle just to spite his parents. He couldn't though, and wouldn't. He had a reputation to uphold.

* * *

It was 2:10AM, and Rose was growing increasingly impatient under James's cloak. _He's not coming_, she thought, annoyed at the set up. He was probably in his bed sleeping right at this moment, or laughing silently to himself at the thought of her down here waiting. Whatever. She turned to leave, but stopped when she heard a voice hiss, "Weasley? Where are you?"

She snuck behind him, smiling to herself, before pulling off the cloak and whispering "Hey," in his ear. He jumped. _Ah the little things_._ Priceless._

"So… Do we just start throwing curses at each other, or is there some sort of structure to this?" She asked.

Malfoy just stared at her, an amused expression on his face. "Don't tell me you've never dueled before. Not even at dueling club?"

"I never went to dueling club in second year. It clashed with Quidditch; something you wouldn't know anything about, considering _you_didn't make the team until_ third _year_._" He snarled a bit, but otherwise ignored the comment. Not the reaction she expected.

"Here, you just go to that end of the hall, and I'll go to this end. We bow to each other, _then_ we start throwing curses."

"Sounds easy enough."

She faced him, jerked her head a bit, and yelled "Steleus!" A simple sneezing charm to distract him from casting a spell. A little trick she'd learned from her cousin. Then she cast a quick toenail growth hex, simple second year spells. Almost simultaneously Scorpius shot a snake out of his wand. Almost cliché for a Slytherin. "Vipera Evanesca!" Rose yelled, as the snake smouldered from head to tail and was reduced to a pile of ashes. Scorpius opened his mouth to shoot a spell back at her, but a hand was placed upon his shoulder. Professor Driscoll, Head of Slytherin house, was standing behind him not looking at all amused.

You could've heard a pin drop. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley. Would you like to explain to me what you are doing casting dangerous spells in the middle of the hallway at two in the morning? Or is the answer to your stupidity obvious enough already? Detention. Ten o'clock sharp tomorrow evening for both of you. The books in the Library need alphabetizing, and as you two seem to be so fond of breaking curfew you shouldn't mind staying up late to catalog and alphabetize all of the books for Madam Pince."

Rose drew in a breath and clenched her teeth. Detention with Malfoy. She never should have let herself be roped into this. The insufferable little git. "Yes Sir." She said, trying not to let sarcasm and annoyance drip into her voice. She didn't do respect well when she was in a bad mood.

* * *

Scorpius slumped back to the Slytherin common room, in an altogether foul mood. Just what he needed; another detention, and with Weasley none the less. That was a considerable fail, and how Professor Driscoll knew they were out after curfew was a mystery to him. Professor Driscoll was that one professor that no one liked. There was one in every school, right? He was the head of Slytherin House, yet sometimes he didn't seem to care about Slytherin at all! No amount of flattering and conniving could get through to him. He just hated everyone.

He crept through the passageway into the common room only to find Gemma smirking in the corner, while "reading" a book. Figures. The little snitch. "Back so soon?" She asked feigning surprise. "I told you, you should have stayed here with me. I wouldn't want you getting into trouble or anything."

"Yeah. I'm sure you wouldn't. Get to bed Gemma, it's late enough already." He snarled, climbing up the stairs. It seemed as though luck wasn't on his side today.

Gemma sat there, smirking, as Scorpius climbed up the stairs to the dormitories. She pulled her newest find out from where it had been hidden underneath her, and grinned. Who knew spying could be that much fun? Plus she got a prize out of it. An Invisibility Cloak. It could prove to be very useful.

* * *

Rose collapsed on her bed, and sighed. Detention. Something that rarely happened to Rose Weasley. Actually, something that _never_ happened to Rose Weasley. Just her luck. One time, the _one time_ she decided to duel, she happens to get caught for it. Figures. Not to mention how tired and grumpy it left her. She should've never agreed to duel Scorpius. And the fact that he sent that snake at her. What was that anyways? It was supposed to be a "friendly" duel, right? No injuries? How was sending a snake at her supposed to be harmless? She sighed, laid her head on her pillow, and fell asleep.

After what felt like a minute later, she was awoken at 7:30 by her dearest friend Alice. _Five and a half hours of sleep_. _Perfect. _"Ughhh! Let me go back to sleep!" Rose moaned, attempting to push Alice away with one hand.

"No! You told me to wake you up early this morning, remember?" Alice explained.

"What? When would I _ever_ do that?"

"When you have a test to study for in the morning. That's when."

"Ughhh!"

"Now come on. Breakfast is in half an hour, and you need to study for DADA." Alice said, using her wand to flip Rose's mattress over. _Look who's improving._ Rose thought sleepily.

She hadn't been studying for more than five minutes when she was interrupted by James. "Where's the cloak?! You said you'd get it back to me!"

"Uh? Cloak?" Rose asked still weary from lack of sleep.

"The invisibility cloak! Hand it over!" James demanded, "It's not funny Rose, I need that for tonight. We've been working on this one for ages and if you mess it up then—"

The cloak. Rose shut her eyes tightly and muttered a few swear words under her breath. Where had she left it? "I'll get it to you later! I promise. I just need to…. I'll be right back." She pushed past him and hurried up to the girls dorms, searching through her trunk and around her bed. Nothing. _I must have left it downstairs! What if someone found it? Oh for the love of—he'll never let me borrow it again!_ She thought, rushing down stairs.

There were already people in the Great Hall eating. She retraced her steps from the night before, going through it all over and over again. No sign of the cloak. _Merlin. I'm so dead._

She took another deep breath—it seemed like she'd been taking a lot of those lately—then headed into the Great Hall for breakfast. She'd just… calmly explain to the situation James, and he'd understand… maybe. And she'd get it back later… maybe. And everything would go smoothly!... maybe. She plopped herself down next to Al, and took a huge swig of his Pumpkin Juice.

"Um, excuse me? That was mine." He said indignantly.

"Oh." Rose said, embarrassed. "Woops. My bad." She magically refilled it, then chugged it down again. Albus looked at her like she'd gone insane. Cadence sat down next to her, and Alice followed. Alice, Al, and Cadence chatted away about completely pointless things, while Rose drifted off into her own little world where she did much of her worrying.

"Really? Well then. Who knew you'd be a rule breaker, huh Rose?" Rose snapped out of her fog to see Lily sitting among her friends, all of them staring at her.

"Sorry, what?"

"Lily here was just telling us about your detention tonight. She said you were out past curfew dueling with Scorpius." Cadence explained.

Rose shot a glare at Lily. "News travels fast!" Lily explained shrugging. Rose rolled her eyes, and braced herself for another lecture from her cousin. _Thanks a lot Lily_.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave me a review, and special thanks again to my awesome beta _Alexa Eversence _for being… well… totally awesome! **

**Thanks,**

**-Awesomegirl13**

**(BONUS QUESTION: How many times did I say awesome in that AN?) **


End file.
